Edward & Bella
by singactlove449
Summary: This is basically a continuation of Breaking Dawn... It's my first story! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the twilight characters: it's all Stephenie's!

This is my First story, so please be kind. I know it isn't a very good opening chapter - but if you review there will be more!

I hope you like it!

Ch. 1

Bella's Point of View

I sighed and traced the panes of Edward's cool hard chest, my touch sending light shudders through him. "Hmmm… Bella…" I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. I could feel his rhythmic breathing, hear the air whooshing in and out his stone lungs. I wrapped my arms around his waist, "love you Edward." I ducked and kissed his neck. Hugging me closer he sighed "Love you too…" I could feel his words trailing off into a totally different train of thought – one that normally I would be totally fine with, but today we couldn't. I got up out of bed and walked over to my enormous closet, the smell of silk and satin engulfed me. "Oh, Alice" I shook my head, at least today I would actually use one of the many grandiose dresses in here that usually hung untouched. Not thinking I unzipped a random bag in the middle of the rack, a long, peach dress fell out of the bag and the train rolled out along the floor, I sighed, how was that necessary, Alice REALLY should have these dumb dresses sorted with big signs or something.

After rolling up the train and zipping and unzipping many more bags, I finally found an acceptable dress. It was a deep blue silk wrap dress. It had a plunging back, but the front was surprisingly modest for Alice. So, I pulled it on and looked in the tall mirror the end of the vast closet. The dress was shocking against my pale skin. It was tight to the mid-thighs where it fanned out in layers of ruffles, the front however was no nearly as modest as I had thought it would be, but I really didn't feel like rummaging through another who knows how many garment bags to find another appropriate dress. I found a pair of strappy high heels and walked back into the bedroom.

Edward was in a normal pair of slacks and a white tshirt, not that those didn't look great on him, I mean EVERTHING looked great on him. I smiled at how the white cloth clung to his chest, just one little layer of fabric between me and… NO! I forced myself to stay on topic, ialways got carried away when I was with Edward… "umm… Edward?" He looked up, his eyes bulged at the sight of me in m dress, "yes love?" there was a hint of something in his question, anticipation? I smiled and sad down next to him, "Emmet's and Rose's wedding? It's today!" He gave me his beautiful lopsided grin and leaned towards me. "They'll have plenty more." I dodged him by leaning into him instead of kissing his lips. He pretended not to notice and kissed my hair instead. "I know," I said, "but this is their first time with me in the family, I want to go!" My voice pleaded for him to get out of bed and into a suit, but his lips brushed from my ear to my shoulder and I hugged him closer. "Bella? Honey, believe me, you won't miss much." I sighed; I could smell a losing battle. "I kissed his marble neck, unable to resist, but, "Edward, please? I don't want to hurt Rose's feelings!" He pulled me away to look in his eyes – "you really want to go to the wedding?" There was a teasing edge to his voice, I swallowed and nodded, even though I was a vampire, I still couldn't concentrate and keep my side of the argument with him! "Really?" He pulled my face to his and kissed me, my fingers intertwined in his hair and I kissed back fervently. When the kiss broke I nodded again, "yes?" this time it sounded like a question. He laughed and pulled me down onto the bed, "no, Edward, the dress!" He smirked, "You'll mind will you, you haven't seemed to mind the many other garments we've destroyed." If I could have blushed my face would have been as red as a tomato, as it was, I did bury my face into his neck. His sweet scent surrounded me, swallowed me whole. I sighed, accepting that I lost. I could feel Edward smile as he felt my submission. He reached down to a seam of my dress.

"Uh – uh! No WAY!" I recognized the high-pitched voice at once, and for once I was grateful that Alice decided to interrupt Edward and my doings. I jumped as Alice pulled Edward away from me. "Don't you dare harm one single stitch on that dress! I picked it out JUST for today! And if it is in ANY way ruined so help me Edward – I will!-" Edward smiled, "okay, okay Alice!" He walked into our closet muttering how sometimes the most annoying packages were the smallest ones. "I guess it's a blessing in disguise!" Her chirpy voice rung through our tiny cottage and I heard Reneesmee rollover in her bed in the room down the hall, "Reneesmee!" I ran to her room and shook her gently, "wakeup baby, wakeup!" She yawned and stretched, her deep brown eyes opening and closing. She smiled and hugged my neck, "morning mom!" She looked around and smiled, today is Rose's wedding right?" I nodded, "go ask your aunt alice, I'm sure she has plenty of things planned for you to wear." She grimaced, you would think, growing up around all of the cullens, she would love gifts and clothing and all that, but surprisingly, she had inherited my dislike for such things. "Well go along now!" She smiled and yawned again, "okay mom!" She got up and kissed me on the cheek. Hopping over to the door she paused and looked back, "hey, do you know where Jake is?" I just shook my head. She nodded and continued on her hop-like walk out of the room, her golden curls bouncing behind her . I sighed, my little girl had grown up so fast…

"Bella! C'mon! We gotta go!" I chuckled at her child-like whining, "fine,fine" I muttered walking into the other room…

Okay, i hope you liked it!

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!

-singactlove


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People! I know this took forever to put up - but we just had midterms in school - and i had some mad studying to do. :P (YUCK!!!!)**

**Ok so I'm pretty sure you have to do a disclamer for every chapter so here we go:**

** Do I own twilight? No (sad face)**

** Does twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer? Yes... (sadder face)**

** Do you REALLY want to own twilight? Heck no! I could NEVER pull off all the writing Stephenie does - did you see how long it took me to update te little story?**

** So... Who owns twilight? STEPHENI MEYER!!!!!!!! NOT me!**

**Well, not that that's established, enjoy!:**

I smiled as Renesmee emerged from Alice's closet, wearing a pink dress. It had a full skirt and lots of frills. "Aunt Alice…" she whimpered looking at herself in the mirror. Alice shook her head, "NO WAY! That dress matches Rose's theme PERFECTLY and you're the FLOWER GIRL! If you clash – NOTHING will go right." Alice stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. She gave Renesmee her saddest puppy dog look. My daughter sighed, "FINE – but ONLY this once! You know, I'm not a little girl anymore! You really need to start treating me my age!" My breath caught in my breath, but Renesmee didn't seem to notice. The thing was, we WERE treating her, her age, she was almost six years old, but she looked like a twelve year old. I could see the thought in Alice's eyes; Renesmee was growing up too fast. Not that we didn't know she would stop growing, we knew that, it's just; she was growing up too fast. Soon, she would be an adult and she wouldn't be our little girl anymore.

I sighed, this time Renesmee noticed. She reached out and grabbed my hand, then reached for Alice's. "Mommy? Aunt Alice? You both know I will always be your little girl, but you DO have to let me grow up! Her thoughts coursed through my head, her slender hands transmitting what she couldn't say. She knew how we felt; sometimes she missed being a little kid. But she wanted us to be happy. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "sweetie, I know," I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. "And I know this dress is a little-" I ruffled the many layers of sheer pink tulle. "Over the top," I was sure to look at Alice as I said that, she just rolled her eyes, "PLEASE just wear it for Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose." Renesmee nodded her head but still looked unhappy. "Hey," I used a tone of mock grumpiness, "if I got to wear this monkey suit-" I twirled, "you got to wear this." Alice frowned at my choice of words, but Renesmee smiled. "But mommy? You look great in that! And daddy REALLY likes it!" I chuckled, "is that so?" She nodded, "yeah this morning I heard him talking to Uncle Emmet, and he said that it looked – what was that word… shexy??? Well, then he said that he can't wait until-" I laughed loudly, "Well, that was very nice of him wasn't it? Now why don't you go and let Aunt Alice do your hair. Renesmee frowned and walked towards Alice's bathroom. I looked at Alice and we both broke into laughter. She went to help Renesmee and I went to find Rose.

"Rose?" I knocked on her door. "In here, her feathery voice floated through the door. I opened it and walked in. She was sitting in front of her vast vanity, hair care products that she would never use spread across its surface. "They add a nice affect, don't they?" She ran her hand across the tops of the various sprays and mousses. I shook my head – "you KNOW you don't need any of those!" She shrugged and ran her finger over them again, "either way, they look nice." She was right, the bottles were all shiny and new-looking, and somehow the seemed perfectly aligned and yet comfortably disarrayed at the same time. This was any girl's dream vanity, well; at least, MOST girls' dream vanity. "So, do you need any help getting ready? Alice has Renesmee in her torture chamber for the moment. Rosalie smiled and nodded, "you can do my hair if you'd like… here's how I want it." She handed me a hand drawn picture of a very elaborate hairstyle. I began working immediately, braiding, twisting, and pinning her hair. When I finished I backed up to survey my work, "is that fine," I asked. Rose looked in the mirror, "Perfect! Thank you Bella. Will you help me put my dress on?" I went over to her bed and picked up her dress. We slipped it over her body and she smiled. It was a full skirt, with more layers of tulle than Renesmee's it was white with gold trimming, which enhanced her honey colored hair. She pulled on her veil, which trailed down past her waist, with one layer to cover her face. I handed her, her bouquet, it was pink and white roses surrounded by golden ribbon. Turning around, she smiled at herself in the mirror, "thanks Bells, you know how much this means to me, don't you?" I nodded closing my eyes remembering my wedding day, and how much I would love to repeat to repeat it, no wonder Rose does it all the time. She smiled at me, "you know what is so cool? Emmet, he loves it too. Well, he probably just likes the honeymoon…" She trailed off when she saw my face, "well, I don't care about his reasons, but he never complains when I shift into wedding mood."

Renesmee and Alice burst through the door, "Aunt Rose! You look AMAZING – you're SO PRETTY!" Rosalie smile and kissed Renesmee's cheek, "and doesn't my flower girl look just stunning?" Renesmee blushed and Alice handed her bouquet to her, "here you go Nessie!" Alice was bouncing up and down in anticipation; you would have thought it was her wedding at the way her voice shook. She was wearing a dress similar to Renesmee's except it was sleeveless. She and Renesmee's bouquets were identical, smaller versions of Rosalie's with thinner gold ribbons wrapped around them. There was a knock at the door, "Alice?" Jasper's deep voice surprised me. "We'll be down in just a minute honey, tell Edward to go ahead and get started. She opened the door and Jasper was gone. We walked to the top of the stairs; I could hear everyone downstairs turn to face the foot of the stairs as the music started.

Carlisle walked over and took Rosalie's elbow; I smiled and rushed to join Edward at the piano. When I sat down next to him he kissed me lightly on the lips, I kissed him back for a second then pulled away and turned to look at the stairs. I saw the bottom of Rosalie's dress appear along with Carlisle's shoes. I leaned against Edward as he played, smiling.

**I hope you guys liked it - sorry it was so short, but i needed to get something up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is yet ANOTHER short chapter – I'm pretty sure they're all going to be short – sorry about that! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. If you have any constructive – criticism, please don't be afraid to express it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters (they are ALL Stephenie's!!!!!)**

I hugged Edward's waist as I sat in the opposite direction, watching Rosalie, Alice, and Renesmee float down the aisle. Renesmee smiled at me as she floated down the aisle, in front of Alice. Holding their bouquets in one hand, Alice and Renesmee scattered their flower petals with their other ones. Rosalie reached the aisle as Renesmee finished walking it. Carlisle walked next to her, just as gracefully, as Rosalie smiled radiantly. Renesmee and Alice sat in the front row, throwing a shower of rose petals over Rosalie as she passed them. I surveyed the crowd once. The Denali clan was here, as was Jacob's pack, they came to see Renesmee, and get free food. Jacob caught my eye and we smiled at eachother. I looked behind him, Leah stood with her arms crossed and her nose wrinkled, Jacob had made her come. I tried to give her a sympathetic smile. She nodded and grimaced, or was it a smile? Either way, at least she was being polite, it was very kind of her.

I caught Tanya staring at my arm around Edwards waist. She looked up, surprised to see me looking at her. She looked at her hands, I was sure that if vampires could blush, she would be pure red right now. Jasper walked in and sat next to Alice, staring forward. Alice held his hand, and I saw a small smile come across his face. I turned around on the bench to look at the front. Edward finished the wedding march and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder and watched as Emmet and Rosalie recited their vows.

When the ceremony was finished we all clapped as Emmet swept Rosalie off her feet, off the ground, and into his arms, traditional bridal style. He kissed her and didn't stop kissing her while he walked down the aisle, out the door, and into the waiting limo. They stuck their heads and arms out the window as we threw rice at them. Rose threw her bouquet out the window as they drove away and an unexpecting Seth caught it. He blushed and tossed it to Renesmee who smiled and ran over to show Jacob. Jacobn smiled and swung Renesmee in the air as she squeeled with delight. I heard a odd squeeking noise and turn to see Leah trying to conceal her laughter at Seth's face.

Suddenly all of the wolves' noses picked up a scent and they all smiled. "FOOD!!!" Alice's voice was full of pride and joy as she showed off her immense buffet. Jacob and his pack shamelessly surrounded the table immediately scarfing up most of the food on the table. Jacob piled a bunch and walked back of to Renesmee, he then proceeded to try and convince her to eat some of it. Although Renesmee had grown used to eating human food, she still did not appreciate it. We were able, little by little to get her to eat more and more human food, and drink less and less blood. "C'mon Nessie, it's good stuff this time, made special by Alice!" I wrinkled my nose at her nick name, even though I had grown used to it, and some times, I must admit, used it with a slip of the tounge, I still very much disliked her being called "Nessie". I mean, Renesmee sounded so nice, and princess-like, witch fit my daughter so well. Not to mention that Renesmee was a combination of the names of two of my favorite people in the world, Renee and Esme, my mothers. And Nessie was so, well, boring and for goodness sake – it was a sea monster's name! Oh well, at least Renesmee seemed to like it, that was really all that mattered.

Jacob finally managed to get Renesmee to get a small bite of chicken, she grimaced but accepted it and started to eat more. I found it kind of ironic that, although she hated all human food – she could stand chicken the most out of all of them. And, when I was pregnant with her, the first thing I ate was chicken, and she had refused it so vehemently. I remember the "rancid chicken" well, it made me laugh, thinking about how simple I thought the solution to that problem was. Pepto Bismol, haha, as if that would have helped anything in my case. It was odd, how well I remembered my human memories, not all of them, just a few. At first it was extremely hard, the memories were murky and ill-lit, but eventually I could conger them up without a problem. The only difference with my human memories is that those when I was carrying Renesmee, were much clearer than those before it. I had asked Edward, and shown him the memories, and he assumed it was because I had Renesmee in me, so at the time, I had part vampire attached to me, making my memories a bit closer to my vampire memories. We asked Carlisle and he said he couldn't think of any other explanation.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice interrupted my train of thought, "oh nothing," I was still thinking of my time carrying Renesmee. He kissed my hair, "would you like to know what _I _am thinking about." I smiled, "of course I would, but I'm sure I already know." He nodded, "Yes, you probably do," he wrapped his arms around me; "You are smart like that." He kissed my neck and I leaned into his kiss. _Ah-hem_ I heard Jasper looking at Edward with a warning glance, I could practically hear the mental message Jasper was sending Edward, _NOT now!_ I shook my head and smiled at Jasper, he had just kissed me, no big deal. But the thought of his kiss led my thoughts spiraling in a completely different direction than they had been going, and I realized, it _was _a big deal.

"Jazz?" Alice came skipping over to us, eyeing Edward and I suspiciously, Jasper just shook his head, "Nothing Alice." He reached out to grab her hand and the same small smile I had seen at the wedding spread across his face. I sighed, Jasper and Alice were polar opposites, Alice peppy and jittery, Jasper brooding and tranquil, yet they fit together perfectly. They were like a two piece puzzle, they completed each other totally, and even though there were others in their life, like Edward, the rest of the Cullens, and I that they loved and would miss if we were gone, they would still be able to survive and be full. It was like Edward's and my relationship, except, we had Renesmee, and it would be practically impossible for us to go on without her.

I heard Renesmee shriek and my eyes snapped open. I sighed in relief as I saw Jacob tickling her, "JAKE! Jake! C'mon! Stop!" her cries were drowned out by her laughter, "Ya gonna eat your chicken? Huh, huh?" Renesmee nodded unable to form a coherent word. Jake laughed and gave her back the half eaten chicken wing. She stuck her tongue out and ate the rest. When she finished Jacob handed her another one, she grimaced but I interrupted before she could protest, "You are NOT going hunting with us this weekend if you don't eat!" She pouted at me, "Nope, we made a deal remember?" She slumped and ate the chicken. We promised to take her hunting once a month if she ate human food the rest of the time. She wasn't very happy with the arrangement, but she agreed, after all, it WAS for her own good.

A while after the food was finished, the wolves began to leave, until only Jacob was left. "Hey, Nessie?!? I'll race ya! How bout it?" Renesmee grinned, she loved racing Jake. "You're on!" She shot off into the forest. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't you dare rip that-" We all began to laugh as we heard the distant tear of fabric, silk fabric to be exact. "Ugh! I had that made especially! And did we get any pictures – no! of course not!" I shook my head, "Alice? We don't _need _pictures." She rolled her eyes as I tapped my forehead, "I _know _that Bella, but still… Oh well, come on Jazzy I have to show you something!"

"Well," I turned to see Edward gazing into my eyes. "You know, it is up to you, but Jacob has Renesmee, Alice is keeping Jasper pretty busy, and Emmet and Rose are not here to bother us…" I smiled, how I loved Edward, "Hmmm… isn't that just great…" I closed my eyes as I pulled his lips to mine.

**Thank you guys SO much for reading! I don't think I would keep writing if I didn't see that people have been reading my story! PLEASE, if you can, review!!!!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox – Lots of love 3 -singactlove449**


	4. IMPORTANT! Author's Question NOT Chapter

**This is not a chapter!!!** I just have a question for those of you who have read this story. I am SO sorry I have not updated – but I seem to be coming up with MAJOR writers block for the moment! I have the next chapter written (not typed), but I'm a little tentative to put it up – it is in Jacob's point of view. So my question is – would you all be okay if I put up a chapter in his point of view. (I don't want to disappoint anyone!) SO please review or send me a personal message telling me what you think! I love all of you! Thank you so much!

Singactlove449


End file.
